


Hold Me Tight

by AnimuAnimu



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, teach me how to tag pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimuAnimu/pseuds/AnimuAnimu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something about him looking at things. He looked everything as if he was in love. His smile was like a sunshine and it melt his heart. His laugh was funny but God it suited him. The way his lips curl into a smile was something that Mark couldn't resist. Because he was madly in love with him and he didn't have any intention of hiding it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> (Hello , It's my first fanfic here. Hope you will like it. And sorry if there is some wird mistakes. English is not my mother language. )

Mark loved Jackson. His smile was like a sunshine and his laughter was like a music to his ears. He was friendly and he got along with everybody. Sometimes it made Jackson suffer and Mark hated it. Seeing him upset was really like hell. It was so painful for Jackson and it was more painful for Mark. Because Jackson was really precious. The way he looked at things were different , the way he spoke was soft and his laugh was funny. But he was even funnier himself. Maybe that was the cause that he was the main actor of variety shows. And it made Mark proud. He knows how hard Jackson worked and How tired he was . So when he comes back from practice he just ran and hugged him, smiling a little.  
"Hi " Mark said . Looking up at his boyfriend. His eyes showing how much he missed him.  
"Hi ,my Dimsum " said Jackson, kissing his boyfriend's forehead. It was a little bit of weird for Mark to like forehead kisses more than regular kisses. It made him feel special and he loved it.  
" I Missed you " said Mark. Taking his boyfriends hand pulling them to his waist. Still standing in front of the door but nobody cares ,right?  
"Sorry for keeping you waiting for me " he said and kissed Mark's forehead again. Smelling his shampoo.  
"It's okay " and it really is. Because it was a part of their life. And they loved their fans so it was more than okay. "I'm proud of you" he said knowing how much his words meant for the chinese man. " I will always wait for you " he continued and kissed the blond one's lips softly. Just a brush of lips ,nothing more. Except it was something much more. It was a sign of his love and how much he missed him. Longing and lusting after his boyfriend. Craving for his attention between their schedules. "I am home ,Yien " he said sweetly and it made Mark's heart flutter. Hearing his boyfriend calling him by his birth name. It was a really special feeling for him.  
"Welcome home ,Ka-yee " he said back. Smelling his boyfriend's sweat. It sounds disgusting but who cares? He loved him and his everything. Along with his sweat and bussiness. His weird laugh and gentleness  
"Other members are not home right? So what about we do something like a date? We can pretend like we are in a cinema and put a movie on. Eat some popcorns and drink coke. How does it sound ?" he laughed slightly. And ,boy , it was like a music. He really liked the idea. They were dating like two months or so . But all they did was kissing and cuddling. They couldn't go on an offical date -again because of their stupidly busy schedule -. But it was okay and Mark was happy. He didn' t need that date sessions proving that they are dating eachother. He loved just being with him and doing everything together. And everything really.But he really had some other things in his mind. And this sone other things are emberassing as hell. But again who cares?  
" Sorry for not bringing you out for a real date. You deserve more than this . But just this alone will be enough for me . Being with you ,sitting close to you .holding your hand and smelling your scent. So will it be enough for you too? For now baby?" he asked sweetly. Making his boyfriend relax. But instead of answering Mark just held his hands and brought them to his waist. Then locked his arms around the younger one's neck and whispered into his ear. Informing him that what he wanted.  
"I trust You "


	2. Only Your Scent Complates Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I trust you " he murmured. His lips brushed againist Jackson's ear. His breath tickled it. 
> 
> "I know baby," Jackson whispered back. Caressing his lover's backside lightly. Hugging him tight as if there is no tomorrow. 
> 
> "I trust you too." he continued. Kissing Mark's cheek and smiling at him. Mark took a step back . Cursing to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Second Chapter ~ I don't know how long this work going to take . But I hope it will turn out just fine )

"I trust you " he murmured. His lips brushed againist Jackson's ear. His breath tickled it. 

"I know baby," Jackson whispered back. Caressing his lover's backside lightly. Hugging him tight as if there is no tomorrow. 

"I trust you too." he continued. Kissing Mark's cheek and smiling at him. Mark took a step back . Cursing to himself.  
'Of course he didn't understand you idiot! You should make it more clear ' he tought. Jackson just watched him. Thinking what he said wrong. He didn't understand his lover at this point. He just said that he trusted him. What was wrong ?

"No...no sorry I mean...I trust you. Like really really trust you okay?" Mark blurted out.He watched his boyfriend's eyebrows going upwards . Trying to understand Mark's words. Showing his confusion all over is face. Mark blushed and took a deep breath. Getting ready to clear Jackson's mind. Saying him what he really wanted tonight. 

"I...Jackson I just want to...you know..take the next step with you " he said shyly. His words almost like a whisper. But Jackson clearly heard them and it suprised him.

It wasn't really a rushed decision. Mark tought about it really hard these past two weeks.He was a virgin. He wasn't an old minded person but he just wanted his first times to be with a speacial person. The person whom he loved the most and trusted the most. And this person was Jackson. Mark was sure. He never really loved anybody before Jackson and never dated too. Of course there were few people who asked him out before. For example when he was in 4th grade there was a boy , his name was Gabe. He came to his home and asked Mark if he wanted to go out with him. And Mark just cursed at him and closed the door to his face. He was so emberassed that he couldn't think straight. He regretted it afterwards but what has done was done right? And now he had a boyfriend whom he loved and trusted. So he wanted to take next step.There was nothing to be emberassed of. He was just so nervous right now. Afraid of Jackson's answer. What if he rejects him? God , he will die from shame if Jackson rejects him. Because it was embarassing enough the fact that he just asked his boyfriend if he wanted to have sex and if he rejects him he would just go and burry himself. It took him by suprise when he heard Jackson clearing his throat. So he looked back up and locked his eyes with his lover. Trying to understand his reactions.But he only saw love and care in Jackson's eyes and it made him relax.

"Are you sure ?" Asked Jackson softly, being the loving boyfriend he was . He really wanted it too. The request sure took him by suprise but it made him happy. Mark trusted him enough to think about giving him his first time and it was worth everyhing. Jackson tought about it too. About his lover laying benath him and moaning his name. Showing him his everything and letying Jackson do things to him only Jackson allowed to do. But he just wanted him to be sure about it. He didn't want Mark to be pressured about it. So he spoke softly again. 

" We don't have to rush this ,baby . Of course I want this too" he took a step further and grabbed Mark's hand. Caressed his palms with his fingers .

"But I want you to be sure about it." Jackson said and smiled his boyfriend sweetly. 

"I...I am sure ,Jackson . I tought about it. I love you and I trust you. So I am more than ready for this . I am ready for you " Mark whispered and smiled nervously at his boyfriend. 

"Okay then " Jackson said back and kissed him on the lips lightly. 

"Let's go to our room . Lead the way, my Dimsum " he said againist Mark's lips. Their lips brushed and they breathed eachother's air. Mark simply started to walk slowly . Leading them to their bedroom , facing Jackson and never breaking eye contact. Once they were inside Jackson closed the door with his foot and captured Mark's lips in a loving kiss. And God Hell yeah ! It was really hapening. They were going to make love. It was Jackson's fantasy from the day he met Mark. And it was finally happening. Jackson broke from the kiss and smelled his boyfriend's musky scent. He kissed his cheek and then his neck. 

"You smell like chocolate. " he whispered againist his neck.His lips tickling the skin there. Marks giggled softly.

" What? I tought you loved chocolate?"He said playfully. Making Jackson giggle too.

"Yeah...yeah I do . I really do " said Jackson back and captured Mark's lips again. This time with more passion and it made Mark feel light-headed and he loved this feeling. He really loved Jackson and he will show it to him tonight more openly. He wished that he was more experienced in this subject but obviously he had no idea what he was doing-He had the knowladge but it never works that way right?- It was all alien to him. But Jackson was with him and it was going to be Just Right.


	3. Drench My Heart,So I Can Feel You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson tasted a little bit spicy. Oh my god... was that garlic?
> 
> "What did you eat before coming home?"
> 
> "I ate Buldak after practice. Sorry I didn't know that we were actually going to....you know...kiss like that. So I didn't took gum or something."
> 
> " Do I taste that bad? "  
> ( Summary: This episode is full of Fail hahaha :D )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This episode is a crack actually. Because why not? But it was really hard to write. My english is really bad. It took me 5 hours to write this. It's the best thing that I could come up with. Sorry for my mistakes:') )

Few minutes passed by but they were still kissing. They didn't rush the kiss. They just took their time and kissed languidly . Jackson gently cupped Mark's cheek and licked his lips ,asking for enterance. Mark quickly parted his lips and let Jackson's tongue travel around his mouth. Jackson tasted a little bit spicy. Oh my god... was that garlic? Mark slowly broke the kiss and looked at Jackson. 

"Mm...what's wrong?" Asked Jackson in a rasping voice. His voice sent shivers down Mark's spine. His low voice was so sexy. Mark liked it. And Jackson knew it.

"What did you eat before coming home?" Mark giggled. Jackson's expression suddenly chanced. Did he smell bad? Or tasted bad? Panic took over him and he slowly withrawed and blushed.

"I ate Buldak* after practice. Sorry I didn't know that we were actually going to....you know...kiss like that. So I didn't took gum or something." He tried to explain lamely . 'How embarassing!" He tought. It was a fail actually.

" Do I taste that bad? " he asked after few seconds later. His face was burning hot from embarassment. When Mark laughed softly Jackson took his hands off of him and stepped back . 

" I'm gonna go and brush my teeth. Wait here " he said and oppened the door but before he can step further Mark took a hold of his wrist and turned Jackson to himself. 

"No you don't have to do that. It's okay" he said and kissed him again. 

"No..it-it's not...nnn...Mark...Mark c'mon-- ...lemme...baby lemme go!...Oh my-- stop!---it's.. em...embarassing --" he tried to finish his sentences between kisses that Mark gave him but Mark was not helping. He kept kissing him and sucking Jackson's lower lip into his mouth.

"Shut up Jackson. I'm not complaining. It's okay just continue" he said and pushed his tongue in Jackson's parted mouth. With that Jackson silenced his pleadings and returned the kiss eagerly. Mark meant it. His mouth didn't taste bad. And he wasn't disgusted by his boyfriend.Not at all.  
Jackson took a hold of Mark's waist and made him walk slowly towards bed. He was still kissing him. When Mark's legs made contact with the bed Jackson tought it was a good idea to push him down to bed but he forgot that they had bunk beds which caused Mark to bump his head to top bunk.

"Ouch! Jesus Christ!" he rubbed his head angrily. That hurt like a bitch. When he heard Jackson started to laugh -which took Mark by suprise , because ...really? He hit his head because of his boyfriend and said boyfriend was laughing his ass off- he pinched his boyfriend's arm.

"Stop laughing. It really did hurt! What kind of a boyfriend you are? " he asked angrily. But Jackson knew he wasn't really angry.

"Sorry sorry. It was my fault. Are you okay?" He said while laughing. His hyena laugh tickled Mark's ear.

"No " Mark said and pouted. "It fucking hurts. Is it swollen?" He asked. And Jackson looked at his boyfriend's head. Carefully turning it.

"No...I don't think you hit your head that hard. " he said and kissed his head. 

"I don't think we can fit in this bed while having a wild night. And top bunk is not safe. So wait a little honey " he said jokingly against Mark's head and walked towards their wardrobe. He took few fluffy blankets and set them on the floor. 

"What are you doing?" Asked Mark curiously. His big eyes watched his boyfriend's movements. 

"Double bed ,baby . " he said and took few pillows and set them on top of the blankets. 

"Ta -daaa.... your bed is ready your majesty" he said and took Mark's hand. He kissed it lightly and winked at him. 

" God...you really are something Jackson Wang" he said and giggled. Attention made him a little shy. But Jackson was cute. And caring. His heart pounded loudly against his chest. He really loved that boy

" I prefer Wang Mandu " he said and laughed. 

"Stop it! Don't talk about that food nickname right now. It makes me feel awkward."Mark said while laughing. They were really stupid sometimes.

" Mandu and Dimsum...making love to eachother..." he laughed too but it lasted short

" God...When you think it's funny. But when you say it out loud..it's really awkward" said Jackson and throw himself to the fluffy blankets. It smelled like Mark. It was good.

" Then don't say it. Just shut up. You are really make me feel awkward. " he said and climbed on top of Jackson. Their faces a few milimeters away. Lips barely touching. They looked into eachother's eyes lovinly for a few seconds. Then they glanced at eachother's lips. It was all it take to make them kiss again. Jackson's hands moved to Mark's waist while Mark's hands danced inside Jackson's blonde hair. Jackson pushed his tongue inside and tasted Mark's hot cavern. Mark tasted like toothpaste while Jackson tasted like spicy souce. Jackson promised to himself that he will never come home before taking a gum after eating outside. Or two gums. Whatever it takes to take away the food taste from his mouth.  
Soon the kiss became more desparate and Jackson found himself grinding his hips against Mark's. It made a delicious friction againist his semi hard member . He slid his hands inside Mark's sleep shirt and caressed his back. Mark was muscled yet soft. He was perfect.

"Mm...Jackson " Mark breathed againist his lips. They never made out before. So it was new. And they had no sync. But it worked out somehow and Mark found himself laying benath Jackson few seconds later. His member was now fully hard and ready to say hello . 

"Those pyjamas are cute but they need to go baby" Jackson said while unbuttoning Mark's sleep shirt. Mark wasn't really a fan of pyjamas but they were a gift from his sister and it was kind of cute. When all buttons were done Mark slowly reached up and slid it off from his sholders. Revealing his beautiful collarbones and chest. His pink buds were erected from cool air. Jackson reached and pinched it gently. 

"It tickles " Mark said and giggled. 

"Really? I tought men liked it too " he said curiously and continued to play with them. They were cute. Jackson came closer and kissed Mark's neck while playing with his nipples. 

"N..no...I don't like--" he moaned loudly when Jackson took one of his nipples inside his mouth. He smirked and gently sucked it before speaking 

"What? You don't like it?" He asked while licking his pink buds. Playing with the other one with his other hand.Mark blushed and spoke softly.

"K..keep going ...and shut up... don't tease me " Jackson chuckled and nipped at his ribs gently before moving his head futher down. He kissed Mark's flat abdomen and dipped his tongue into his bellybutton, making Mark's breath hitch. He took his sweet time. Exploring his boyfriend's body with his lips slowly. Carelessly lefting some hickeys here and there. When he was done he traveled upwards and took his Mark's lips in a searing kiss

" 'm gonna take these off ,okay?" He whispered into Mark's ear lovingly. While kissing it. Mark nodded slowly and raised his hips a little. Helping him took his pyjama bottom off. Mark suddenly felt too exposed. He felt his boyfriend's look on him and it made him insecure. 

"Beautiful....you are really our visual Mark "

"Speak for yourself ,idiot. And take your clothes off too" he said excitedly. Dying to see his boyfriend's God-like body.

"Eager, aren't we?" He teased and grabbed the underside of his hoodie and took it off. Mark wasted no time and splayed his hands across Jackson's toned chest. Feeling his heartbeat. He took a deep breath and grazed his hands downward. Stopping at the hem of his sweatpants. He licked his lips and wetted them before sliding it down. His hands trembled a little. Adrenalin washed down his body. Jackson helped him , took it off and throwed it away. His thick thighs made Mark's throat go dry and he gulped . His curious eyes followed Jackson's happy trail down and locked at his crotch area. It looked huge... It scared him a little and he tensed. But he didn't want to stop. His lips quivered and Jackson noticed it.

" Hey...focus on me baby. Look at my eyes. You know...we don't have to go too far" he said and smiled gently.

"No. I want to " he said and kissed his boyfriend's neck. Suckling it and leaving there a hickey.

"Okay. Then relax. Don't be tense. Just feel me " he said and kissed his lips. Then his jaw and neck. Slowly kissing his way down. Never breking eye contact. He nipped at his hipbone and sucked it gently. It made Mark moan sweetly. He smiled and slid his hands inside Mark's boxer. He glanced at his boyfriend for a second. Asking for permission. Mark nodded . Less tense than before. He raised his hips again and Jackson slowly removed his boxer. Revealing him. Mark closed his legs. They saw eachother naked before. Obviously because they were 7 people in the same dorm.But never complately naked. Just in their boxer that was it. They resprcted eachother's privacy. But being complately naked was a whole different subject which aroused him more.

"Jackson..." he whispered. His silk like voice rubbed Jackson's ear. Jackson leaned down and kissed Mark's legs before spreading them open gently. He kissed his inner thighs too . When he reached Mark's hard member he blowed his warm breath to it. Making Mark's legs tremble. He licked it a few times. Mark breathed heavily.

"Oh Lord!" He moaned loudly when Jackson took his member into his hot mouth. Mark's hand found Jackson's hair and gently pulled it . Jackson smirked and sucked at the tip teasingly.

"J..Jackson. ..do something already ,will you?" He sobbed. With that Jackson hollowed out his cheeks and movged his head up and down. Mark's grip tightened aroung his hair and he moaned loudly. Little ah ah ah's escaped from his mouth. His lips parted softly. He looked like and angel right now. Maybe a lewd one but he was gorgeus. Mark felt so hot. Too hot.Fire pooled in his abdomen. And he knew he was so close. Just a little bit and-- The heat was gone. He whined in a needy way. His need for realese was too strong.

" Hush. Don't come yet. " he kissed the tip last time before standing up

"W-what happened?" Mark asked in a panic. Raising himself on his elbows. His cloudy eyes searched Jackson in the room. Only to find him in his bedside drawer. Looking for something.

"Just...grabbing some stuff. " he heard Jackson say. When Jackson came back his eyes caught in his hands. He was holding a little tube and something in golden wrapper.

"Ah...these " he said finally understanding the station. 

"Um...soo...dou you want me to uh..or do you?" Asked Jackson nervously. Hoping Mark would understand what he meant. And Mark did. 

"Yes " he said slowly. Jackson's eyes were locked in his.

"So you want to do it?" He asked.

"No! I mean...I want you to do it. Me I mean " he said. His voice slightly high pitched. His face flushed. A cute pink colour sprayed across his face. Jackson chuckled.

"Okay. That was the plan actually " he said. Mark heard the tube opening and tensed a little. 

"I always fantesized about this. You...laying in bed " Jackson contunued and coated his fingers with thick liquid. Rubbing them slowly. Warming them up. Then he leaned and whispered into his ear.

"Moaning like this while I prep you " Mark made a strangled noice when he felt Jackson's finger at his enterance. Rubbing slowly. Massaging there. 

"Nn..hh.. J..Jackson. Just put it in " he said impatiently. Waiting was too much. Jackson smirked and slided his fingers into the tight heat. Mark groaned at the intrusion. It was a little uncomfortable. But he didn't voiced it out. He just decided to close his eyes and wait for Jackson to finish preparing him. 

"Feel me baby. Focus on me. Not the finger " he heard Jackson say. Soon he felt a pair of lips againist his. Jackson kissed him slowly. Hoping that will made Mark relax. Mark listened to Jackson's words and returned the kiss. Relaxing slowly. Jackson moved his finger slowly. Testing the waters. Mark moaned into his mouth and Jackson slid his tongue in. Kissing him deeply. Shwallowing his little sounds. Minutes passed by and Mark was more comfortable. He broke the kiss and nudged his forehead againist Jackson's. His bhreath ghosting over Jackson's lips. Two fingers burned a little. But Mark tried to think something else. Something like Jackson's hands at his inner thigh. Slowly stroking it. 

"Last finger Mark. Do you think you can handle it?" Jackson asked . He was now kissing his boyfriend's neck. Making more hickeys. 

"I...I handle it when everyone look at your body like a horny beast. Do you think I can't handle it?" He asked jokingly. His breath hitched halfway. Jackson laughed a little. 

"Are you jealous of our fans Mark?" He asked and pushed all his three fingers in. He stopped when he heard a pained noice.

" 'm okay " Mark said lazily. He was shaking all over. Stimulation was too much for him. So he just went and nuzzled in Jackson's neck. Jackson was sweating. Mark happily smelled his sweat. His sweet scent made his head spin. 

"Okay. You're doing good. So good " he praised him. Making him calm down. And Mark was thankful for it. When Jackson moved his fingers he didn't back away. He just rolled his hips down into his fingers. Moving with them. Seconds later a loud gasp echoed in the room. Shocking Jackson. Oh fuck it! It shocked even himself!

"W..what was that?" He asked.

"Do you seriously want me to give you an anathomy class right now?" Teased Jackson while grinnig. Mark just ignored it and sank down into his fingers again. Jackson's fingers hit that spot again and he moaned loudly.

"Fuck...that feels...that feels good " he said. Unexpected curse felt so unfitting. But it was hot.

"Of course . It hurts a little but it feels good too , you see? Just stay relaxed and let Mr. Wang do everything " said Jackson and took his fingers out after few more trusts.

"Mr. Wang? Do...do you reay want to call yourself that?" Mark asked. Feeling a sudden emptiness in his stomach. He looked at Jackson and found him looking back at him with love and lust filled eyes.

"Okay?" He asked. Making sure that Mark didn't changed his mind.

"Okay " said Mark. He smiled gently. It made Jackson felt really hot. 

"Okay. You want to help me with that?" He asked then pointed at his own erection. Mark nodded and pulled Jackson's boxer down. His erection spung free. The cool air hit his hard- on and Jackson groaned. 

"G..grab the condom" moaned Jackson. Mark obeyed. His eyes never left Jackson's big dick while he opened the condom wrapper. It made him nervous. He looked really big.

"Like what you see?" Smiled Jackson and kissed his lips.

"Hurry up. Or I am going to lose myself Mark " he said and took Mark's hands to his own erection. Making him grab it. It felt really hot and heavy againist Mark's hand and he loved it. He wanted to try and fit it in his mouth afterwards. He pulled himself together and rolled condom down his erection. He simply lookes at jackson eyes. To his suprise Mark grabbed the lube and poured some onto his hand. But he poured too much so it leaked , falling to the blankets.

"You messed it up" said Jackson and laughed. There it is! Hyena laugh master.

"Shut up it's my first time. Cut me some slack"he said shyly and rubbed Jackson's length with it. Making it slick. Jackson stopped laughing and hissed at the sensation. It really felt good. Then he took a hold of his erection and guided it againist Mark's awaiting enterance.

"I'll go in slowly ,okay?" He said and took Mark's hand with his free hand. He intertwined their fingers together and looked into His eyes. Mark nodded . With that Jackson slowly pushed himself in. Mark clenched around him. 'It hurts ! Fucking hurts !" He tought and bit back a pained sound. His eyes watering a bit. He gripped Jackson's hand tightly and spread his legs further. Hoping the pain will go away soon. .

"It's okay. Don't hold yourself back " Jackson said . Seeing his boyfriend's pained expression made his heart clench. He wanted to stop but he knew Mark wouldn't let him. So he waited a bit. When Mark's brows straightened he pushed himself in complately. Making Mark's tears fell down from his cheek. His pained little noises echoed in the room. Jackson kissed the tears away from his cheek. It took his all will to not to pound into the tight heat. But he held himself back for the sake of his lover. He never took his left hand back from Mark. Mark was holding it like his life was depending on it. Mark opened his eyes slowly and watched Jackson's face. His cheeks were pink and his hair was messy. He looked so hot right now. Mark reached and kissed his lips. Feeling his pain fade slowly.

"Move " he said and kissed his lips again. His other hand found Jackson's neck and he played with the hair there. Jackson kissed him and started to move slowly . Stretching him further. He whispered sweet nothings to Mark's ear time to time. Soon Mark was relaxed and used to the stretch so Jackson grabbed his hip with his right hand and pounded into him a little faster. Making Mark moan shamelessly. But Mark didn't care. So when Jackson hit that spot Mark almost screamed his name.

"T-there! Good...." he said incohorently.

"Feeling good ,huh?" Said Jackson and trusted deeper. Each time making sure to hit that spot. Mark felt the familiar fire in his abdomen and he wrapped his legs around Jackson's waist.

"I..I 'm close..." he breathed. 

"Me too ... Y..you're so good baby. So tight for me " he whispered to his ear and it was enogh for Mark to cum. He cummed in little fast spurts. Some landed on his abdomen and some landed on Jackson's chest. 

"Oh shit " Jackson cursed and come a few moments later. He trusted few more times before he took his dick out of his boyfriend's hole. He took off the condom , tied it and throw it away. Then he laid next to his boyfriend. Wrapping his hands around him and pulling him closer.They felt relaxed after coming.from their highs

"Wow..." Mark said. His legs were still trembling. His breath was still fast and he felt sore but it was a good first time for him. After all it was with Jackson.

"It was amazing " Jackson said and kissed his forehead. "You did good baby. You were so good for me . Too good " he praised him and kissed his cheek. When he caught his breath he stand up and wore his boxers. 

"Don't fall asleep" he said and left to room , only to come back again two minutes later. Mark watched him lazily. Too tired to Speak. He just curled to his side and let Jackson clean him with damp wash cloth. When he was done he throw away the washcloth and helped Mark wear his boxer. They laid in silence for a minute, cuddling together. Enjoying eachothers breathing. 

"Mark? " asked Jackson

"Hm?" Murmured Mark

"I love you " he said

"Love you too " said Mark and kissed his cheek " 'm really sleepy" he said 

"Then sleep baby " he kissed him back. But on the lips "I will be there tomorrow " 

"Really?" Mark's eyes sparkled. He was going to have a chance to eat breakfast with his lover for the first time in a long time. 

"Yeah...Just sleep " he said and hugged him closer. Mark nodded and closed his eyes. Falling asleep happily. Jackson just watched him with a smile on his face. His hyung was cute. The cutest! And he was his.

(Buldak*: spicy Chicken. It has garlic and few seasonings in too)


	4. I Can Only See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "S..stop ...Jackson stop it " he breathed out.
> 
> "Don't you mean Stop stop it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I don't know what to say about this Chapter exactly. I hope you will enjoy it )

He closed his eyes as soon as he opened them. It was already morning and sunshine was leaking through the curtains. He blinked few times . Once he was used to the light he opened them completely. When he found his boyfriend was already awake and staring at him he blushed and covered himself with the blankets that were surrounding them.

"G'morning Markie-pooh " he said with a smirk in his face. His low voice made Mark shiver. His sleepy voice was absolutely amazing.

"Good M-morning" Mark stuttered. All the memories from yesterday night taking over him. He hid his face with the blanket as he blushed even more.

"Why are you embarassed right now? We did all that embarassing things last night. And you were the one who suggested it." He said teasingly. Pleased by the Mark's reaction. But when he got hit by a pillow he stopped smiling.

"Hey?!What was that for?" Jackson asked his boyfriend who was grinning.

"You deserved it ,Mr.Wang " he said. Reminding him last night when he called himsef Mr . Wang. 

"I thought you didn't like that name. " Jackson said while leaning over his face. His breath rubbing his face.

.

"I like it now. And ewww... Morning breath. Get your pretty face of off me " he said and pushed the younger one.

"You think I am pretty?" He asked . His face lighting up and he was smiling like an idiot.

"Of course I think you are pretty. Don't you look at the mirror?"he asked and smiled at him. It made Jackson smile widely and Mark bought his hands to his face. Covering it.

"Take it easy sunshine boy! You are burning my eyes with that smile of yours. " he said and pretented to be in pain. Making Jackson flushed. 

"Don't go cheesy with me " he said and hit Mark with the pillow that Mark used on him earlier. He giggled. 'Sweet revenge!' He thought. It felt good.

"I am being romantic , you idiot " Mark said as he took another pillow and hit Jackson back. Soon it turned into a small pillow fight. Their laughter filled the room as they kept hitting eachother

"S..stop ...Jackson stop it " he breathed out. The lack of oxygen made him dizzy. And his cheeks hurt from laughing so much.

"Don't you mean Stop stop it?" He giggled. He was on top if Mark. His legs were straddling him.

"Oh my God, why are you like this?" He asked and laughed even more. Then he felt the tickling of Jackson's morning breath in his nose. He looked at him lovingly. Even with bed hair Jackson looked absolutely stunning. 

"I couldn't say this yesterday . " Jackson said and and looked at Mark's lips. Then he looked at his eyes again.

"I missed you too Mark " he contunied and kissed him on the lips. Mark smiled and brushed his lips againist Jackson's softly. They kissed slowly but when Mark tried to deepen it Jackson pulled back slowly.

"What's wrong ?" He asked curiously. Suprised by Jackson's action.

"You have morning breath too baby" he laughed softly.

"What did you expect smartass?"he laughed and straighten himself. But when he felt a wave of pain on his lower back he gasped. 'Wow...that really hurts.' He felt realy sore.

"Does it hurt when you move?" He heard Jackson ask. He didn't want to make Jackson worried but he didn't think he could move either. So he nodded slowly.

"Come here. I will carry you to the bathroom . So we can brush our teeth before making breakfast " he said and took Mark up in his arms. Carrying him to the bathroom.

"I think others are sleeping"

"Yeah . I hope they didn't hear us last night " 

"I hope they did. Because they have to know that you are mine " Jackson said as he put Mark back on his foot. His legs were trembling but he could stand up at least.

"T..they already know that " he said and grabbed his toothbrush . 

"I know it. But they have to keep their hands to themselves. I don't care about those idiotic fanservices. You are mine . Only I can touch you " he said as he started to brush his teeth.

"You are an idiot. But I love you " Mark said and started to brush his teeth as well. Once they were done they kissed and returned to their room to get dressed.

\-----------------------------------------------  
"Good morning guys " Yugyeom said as he entered the kitchen. The table was full of food and his mouth watered

"Good morning Yugyeom-ah. Come, sit next to me " Mark said excitedly. "Jackson prepared us breakfast"

"It looks good Jackson-hyung " he said and sit next to Mark.

"I am really talented ...just telling. I am an amazing chef." Jackson said and they both laughed.

"Yeah yeah. We are thankful hyung" 

Soon they heard few footsteps and other members entered to the kitchen as well. Each said their 'Good Morning's and sit. They ate slowly while chatting except for Markson couple. They were just looking at eachother and smiling like idiots. Youngjae made a disgusted face at them as others kept laughing.They knew what they did last night. And they didn't hide the fact . They kept glancing at the couple and smirked. Yugyeom leaned in Mark's ear and whispered something which made Mark blush . Jackson noticed it and looked at them curiosly.

"What?" 

"They know Jackson " Mark whispered. But it made Jackson smirk.

"Then let them know ,baby " he said while smirking.

"But they are looking at us like...like that " he said and turned to their group members. They were staring them like some pervert fangirls which made Mark feel uneasy

"Let them look,baby. Just ignore them "

"How could I do that?" Mark asked and furrowed his eyebrow.

"Just like me.When I look at you. I can only see you . They become invisible for me when you are around" he said and smiled. Which made the other members feel goosebumps. 

"Don't go cheesy with me " he said and smiled back at him.

"I am only being romantic " he answered. Imitating Mark this morning. 

"You two are just being disgusting. Stop it love birds " Said JB and wrinkled his face. 

"Don't you mean stop stop it?" Said Bambam and laughed.

"Oh my God you two are so much alike " said Mark and pinched Jackson. Rest of the breakfast continued like that. With puns and small jokes followed by laughters. It was really A Good Morning actually. Because they were like a family.

(:)


End file.
